


mer_RAIN_lin

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Other, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	mer_RAIN_lin

Mer-RAIN-lin

 

我没想到Merlin喜欢雨。

 

每当我因为下雨无法去森林里打猎而心生不爽的时候，总能察觉到Merlin的脸上似乎露着笑颜，隐隐的，不怎么容易被人发现。

 

"你在笑什么？"

我发现Merlin在伺候我穿衣服得时候，又露出了那种淡淡的笑。其实也不能把它定义为"笑"，只是在我不爽的时候，看到我那小男仆的嘴巴不时的微闭着，怎么看怎么像在想着一件快乐的事情，迫于我的威严而不得不忍着。

我讨厌在我生气的时候别人却在那儿开心，尤其这个人还是成天被我欺压的仆人。

"没啊，"Merlin看向我，我的小男仆用那双小鹿般的大眼睛看着我，好像是我说了什么滑稽的事情似的，"还和平时一样服侍你穿衣服啊？"

狡辩！

我天天看着你这蠢蛋给我穿衣服，怎么会看不出来？

想我有着天生敏锐的双眼（剧中你完全就不是），你的一颦一笑我能无从捕捉么？

你这个小白痴。

"老实交待吧，Merlin。"

"Arthur，"我的小男仆停下手中的活，不爽的看着我说，"你别因为今天没法去打猎而百般刁难我，我不吃这一套。"

啧……说我的小男仆蠢吧，有时候还特别的刺。天底下怎么有这么不听话的男仆就让我摊上了呢？难道父王把他丢给我的那天，老天在下红雨么？

 

雨？

 

等等……今天的确是有下雨了呢。

似乎每次这种阴郁潮潮的感觉里，Merlin的脸上就会露出像今天这个样子的表情，难道真的是因为下雨的关系么？

我让Merlin退下后，悄悄地尾随在了这个家伙的身后。因为他听到我说"好了，你可以下去了"时的表情就好像要急着去做什么事一样，这让我没来由的生气。

我要去破坏这家伙的乐趣，我对自己说。我不开心，我的仆人就不能高兴。因为我是Camelot的王子，我的仆人就只能满足我的喜好，天经地义的。

反抗？要我砍你的头么？

 

Merlin这个家伙看上去还真够蠢的，从Gaius的屋子里拿了一个小碗走出来。

我说Merlin，身为王子的御用仆人，你居然沦落到要用这个东西上街乞讨么？想过我会很丢脸么？你这个家伙……不过看着这家伙一个人往鲜有人去的塔楼那儿时，我就更加确定我的小男仆有事瞒着我。

可恶！

对自己的主人不诚实！要惩罚他！要让他多做些杂活，要让他天天去打扫马厩，洗我的衣服……我的内心现在有好多个小人怂恿我在这之后要对他小施惩戒。

嗯，我会的。

 

我收敛我的脚步，发挥我狩猎的特长，在墙边驻足屏息，观察着Merlin那家伙打算做什么。

可他只是蹲在高出地面的一块石沿，趴在窗台，把那只小碗搁在窗外的平台上，然后就这样，不动了。

我说Merlin，你不要告诉我你到这儿来是来睡觉的。

刚想跳出去发泄我的不满，就看到Merlin的小脑袋从胳膊的一侧枕到了另一侧，腾出空的那只手还向前戳了戳那只小碗，让它又往外移动了一点儿位置。

Merlin啊Merlin，难道是Gaius让你替他接点雨水么？

不一会儿，Merlin又把手伸出了窗外，打消了我的猜测——他完全就是在玩水。

这个贪玩的家伙！我在心里摇头叹气。

不过除了发现这一点，没想到Merlin这家伙的手臂还挺细挺白的。这让我想到了那些女人们的手，只是骨节告诉我那还是男人的。可我看着看着……突然就很想去摸摸看……？！

我被自己的想法吓着了。为了平抚自己的心绪，我干咳的两声，不仅是通知我的小男仆"你的主人来了"，也让自己快点儿打消刚才的奇怪念头。

"Ar…Arthur?"

我的小男仆着实吓了一跳，可能他没想到自己的秘密基地被我发现了吧？他现在抓着衣摆不知所措的样子让我真想笑出声来。

Merlin，你这个小白痴。

"我找你半天不见……"我当然是撒谎，"倒是发现你躲在这儿，你在干吗？"

"呃……我……我只是……"

"只是什么？"看到Merlin的目光四处游弋，这更加激起了我想搞清楚事实的心。

"我……在听雨的声音。"

雨的声音？

用那个小碗么？我打量他身后的东西，示意他再解释一些。

"因为这会让我想起我的妈妈，还有Eldor。"

"你是不是想家了？"

我的小男仆腼腆的笑了笑，摇摇头，"只是想起了小时候妈妈为了打发我缠着她，而教我玩的一件事。"

"是什么？"我对平民的玩耍起了点兴致。

"下雨的时候……"Merlin又伸手去玩窗外的雨，"妈妈就让我去拿个小器皿接外面的雨水，说只要在接的时候，把耳朵贴着它，就能听到雨的声音。因为在Eldor雨水很少，所以每次下雨，我就会兴奋得这么干……"他似乎也知道自己小时候的行为有点儿幼稚，所以他自个儿在说完后"嘿嘿"了两下，"我还用不同材质的器皿接过呢……"

"你下回该用我的餐具试试。"

我只是想嘲嘲他而已，想着他应该没用过皇室的贵金属材质接过雨水，而他也应该领会得到我这是在借故笑他罢了。可完全出乎我的意料，我那呆呆的小男仆居然露出"我真的可以这么做吗？"的表情，这让我只有无奈的苦笑。

我一把勾住Merlin的脖子，搓乱他那头被雨水有点打湿了的黑发，说了他一句：

"Merlin，你这样真像个蠢蛋。"

我的小男仆只是在那儿笑，笑得很纯粹。

 

笑得就像这天上滴落下来的雨水一样，很干净，很透明……

 

（-fin-）


End file.
